


ain't loyal

by h_mrr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_mrr/pseuds/h_mrr
Summary: ten’s spoiled. ten asks for each treasure in the fucking world and he’s allowed to turn it into dust with his own hands.lucas is his treasure for tonight.





	ain't loyal

“haven’t you ever wanted to try?”

ten is a fucking sadist. 

ten has no physical right to this place and to lucas particularly, but everything and everyone that ends up here obeys him. lucas feels like he’s trapped in a subtly spun web. skillful work, almost lace — you don’t see it until it starts to drain away your life. income that ten produces to this place is bigger than income from the bright signboard and the bar with expensive liquor. if he were a whore, there wouldn’t be anyone rich enough to buy him for one night, but there’re some people who would sell a soul to get a plastic bag with cocaine from his hands. 

that’s how it works, lucas thinks.

he wouldn’t say no even if ten offered him a cistern of amphetamine.

“haven’t you been interested”, - he pouts as if he’s offended and eventually touches lucas’ bare skin, smoothing out a collar of his shirt. It’s like an electric shock. – “we sell this shit every day, but i still don’t know why they like it so much.”

what ten offers is not cocaine. he’s selling himself, at a discount, _just for the evening_. somewhere deep inside lucas understands that it will be better if he does drugs than if he gets addicted to this sweet voice melting his muscles like soft metal. ten’s spoiled. ten asks for each treasure in the fucking world and he’s allowed to turn it into dust with his own hands.

lucas is his treasure for tonight. 

 

they reach his place by taxi and don’t turn on the lights, lucas barely manages to catch ten by his waist before he trips over footwear scattered over the floor. quiet (as if they can wake somebody up, huh) laughter turns into a sudden kiss; ten tastes like an expensive rum and something sweet and poisonous at the same time. lucas doesn’t know as well, why _they_ do drugs. fun’s coming to him willingly; there’re black holes in his dilated pupils and the closer they are the more he wishes to fall. 

maybe it’s all just to get the effect of being with ten to last longer?

he doesn’t offer a drink. the night is young and they have time for everything, he just breathes out something like “bedroom is over there” in other’s ear and doesn’t resist being pulled by his wrist in exactly that way. ten doesn’t like formalities. he’s already said that long ago sitting by the bar counter with a glass of whiskey. sometimes lucas hates to remember such small things, but he doesn’t actually have time to think of it when ten switches on a small lamp, picks up some picture frame from the desk and pushes him in a chair. 

he doesn’t even have time to think how all of it is going to end up. 

in the light of the desk lamp, ten is a fucking piece of art, a live picture from a porn magazine unfolding right on his lap. he’s just a couple of inches far. it’s easy to reach a hand, to touch his skin under the shirt, to rip it. he could do that. ten wouldn’t fight back, he _couldn’t_ fight back, but lucas waits. patience will be regarded, it’s like an annoying memory from the past. he contours other’s hipbone with his fingertips and lays his chin on a small shoulder. 

there’s a family photo under a thin glass, his parents, his sister and their golden retriever wagging his tail happily. ten spills white powder from a plastic bag right over their wide smiles and then they kiss again, long and lazily, while lucas reaches for a credit card in a drawer. ten smiles;

he turns into ashes everything that lusac loves gracefully, just with a flick of his hand.

and lucas lets him. there's no anything special between them and no anything certain, but if ten likes it sick, lucas will burn down the whole city to see him smiling. ten touches his hair and murmurs gently looking how lucas parts the powder to small portions: 

“johnny was so angry seeing us leave together.”

fuck johnny, lucas thinks. johnny owns ten 24/7 as the most valuable piece of his bastard collection; lucas has only a couple of hours until dawn for the first time in his life. he brushes off the dust from the card. his fingers are also in cocaine, he touches ten’s lips with his fingertips, catches his smiling glance and feels totally helpless, on the edge between life and death. ten has all the resurrection spells and a bottle of arsenic in his tiny hands. he licks lucas’s fingers with a tip of his tongue, opens his mouth like he’s the most obedient person in the world. but the truth is, he doesn’t obey _anyone_.

ten will get away even with murder in some vip suit, lucas knows it. he’s the only one here who’s in trouble.

because his personal disaster has the power to destroy anything he touches. lucas looks at the gold-plated frame in his hands, feels how thousands of fingertips are burning on his skin, how his nose itches absorbing last pieces of the drug. _“haven’t you ever wanted to try?”_ is ringing in his ears now. 

it looks like the web is tearing apart under his fingers, but in fact, it’s just taking him down to the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> so, first of all, THANK YOU and second of all, i am NOT a native speaker. it was a kind of experiment, this text was translated into english (that's my work, i just wrote it in my native language a couple of months ago) and i'm really sorry for all the mistakes you saw if you saw them :(( but anyway i tried and i really hope you enjoyed it!!  
> and it would be nice to see your comments if you liked it tho, as i know, this kind of works is not very typical for ao3 and it's 5 am now and i'm not actually sure about anything rn at all........
> 
> but even if you didn't like the work, love luten they deserve it!!
> 
> ugh it's very hard actually  
> harder than speaking english in classes lol i don't even know what to write here


End file.
